


Homecoming

by Aeneid



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneid/pseuds/Aeneid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't expect a little surprise when she got home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed smut. Sorry I'm not sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. It belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.

One thing she did not expect to find when she got home was seeing  _him_  masturbate over a picture on his mobile phone.

To her surprise and shock, it happened to be a photo of her taken a few months ago during their last lovemaking session before she had flown off to space. She hadn’t had a good look at it, but Kagura suspected it would be a photo of her looking quite flushed and naked.

Upon catching him both in the act and looking at his phone, she grabbed one of her boots and chunked it at him. “… The hell’s wrong with you?”

He rubbed the sore spot on his head. “I should arrest you for assaulting a police officer with your shoe—”

“Oh really? What about you, then, taking and storing naked photos of me on your mobile phone? Isn’t that a heavier crime,  _officer_?” she smirked when she saw him flush a light pink before regaining his composure.

“What do you want  _me_  to do, hire a hostess to keep me company?” the other pair of her boots made its way to his face, and it left a scarlet mark on his forehead. “Seriously China, what the fuck is wrong with—” before he knew it, she had pinned him down to the futon, her face an angry red. “… Oi, what’s the matter—”

“Don’t. You.  _Dare_. Tell. Me. THAT.” She hissed.

“Fine, fine, my bad. Now, will you let go—”

“I don’t think so.” And with that, she grabbed his manhood and began stroking it.

“W-what the hell are you—” was it just her imagination, or did he  _shiver_?

“What? I’m helping you. If it makes you feel any better, I can do it naked—” before she could even close her mouth, he ripped open her trademark red top, unhooked her bra, and began running his thumb against her nipples in mere seconds. “Y-you—”

“Just returning the favor.” He said in his deadpan tone. “Can you remove your other hand on my shoulder? I’d like to be comfortable while doing this.”

* * *

 

Okita Sougo never knew this would become a reality.

Deprived of  _her_  (but she mustn’t know of it, of course, lest she use it against him) for nearly two months drove him crazy, and within those two months, he strived to be celibate until he began looking at his mobile phone for pictures of her.

Bad move.

As soon as he saw the photo of her  _naked_ , her face showing signs of pure ecstasy as he filled her with his manhood, it was enough for him to start jacking off right then and there…

… until she walked in on him.

It turned out to be better than he expected.

With her now stripping him off his yukata, he didn’t have to try and fantasize about her when she was  _here_ , right in front him _._

He had to admit, he really missed her.

“… Why are you here—” before he could voice his question, she silenced him with a kiss, her tongue slipping in, lingering inside his mouth before pulling back.

“Shhh. We'll talk later, got it?” her cerulean-colored eyes were staring straight at his blood red eyes, and despite wanting to argue with her, he nodded instead. Besides, he needed this, him inside of her, the familiar feeling of her, wanting her close, wanting to give her pleasure—

Since when did he become not so selfish?

And since when did he care about pleasing her?

There really was something wrong with him, and he was determined to find out what.

* * *

 

 _God, I miss this_ , Kagura thought as she slowly lowered herself against him, feeling her body accommodate him. It had been two months since they had made love (it wasn’t sex anymore, mind you), and she was more than eager to ride him. Truth be told, she really,  _really_  missed him. Hell, he was one of the three sole reasons as to why she had been in a hurry to get back home after her assignment in space, the two others being the two new important people in her life, aside from him.

She glanced at Okita Sougo, who had resorted to becoming her plaything as she used the  _obi_  of his  _yukata_  as a restraint of sorts for his wrists, which were now tied behind his back. He was using his hands to steady himself on his  _futon_  as she lowered himself against him and had groaned quite loudly when he was fully sheathed inside her. Like her, he had probably anticipated this as well.

“O-Okita…” she gasped out loud as she started moving slowly, her hands on his shoulders as she began nipping him at the sides of his neck. Running her tongue against his cheek, she pressed another kiss on his lips, and he eagerly kissed back, forcing her to open her mouth. She complied, and there began their battle of trying to up each other. While they kissed, she was grinding against his own hips, feeling the pressure build up inside her easily.

It really was far too long and—

She screamed as she felt herself orgasm, surprising herself. Whenever they had sex, it was always him who came first, then help her achieve her peak and then—

“What’re you gonna do now?” came the bored tone.

“Huh?”

“Don’t ‘huh’ me. What about  _me_?” he deadpanned. Before she could give out a response, he pinned her down on the futon, surprising her. How did he manage to untie himself…? In the process of her being pinned down, they had been uncoupled, which made her feel disappointed as she felt  _incomplete_. “Selfish woman; you only think about what you want. Learn how to give and take. Seems like you still need some work on your dominance—”

“Shut up!” she hissed at him.

“—and since I’m a nice guy,” He continued as if she hadn’t interrupted him. “I’ll teach you how.”

“I don’t need a sadistic jerk like you to teach me—” before she could even try to push him away, he had taken off her skirt.

"Well, aren't  _you_  wet." he remarked carelessly as he smirked down at her, blood red eyes glinting in excitement. Somehow, her heart began pounding madly against her chest as she anticipated his next move...

... which was to lick the delicate folds of her sex. “W-w-w-what are you—” unable to form the words properly, she covered her mouth and screamed against it.

“You can scream if you want. No one’s here except us.” He told her before proceeding to furiously lick her clitoris as his fingers spread her further, making her feel both flushed and embarrassed at what he was doing. Kagura knew she should have been used to this by now, but the things Okita did was still enough to make her blush a beet red. That stupid sadist excelled in making her blush in mortification, especially in  _spreading her open,_ him  _staring at her, studying her sex_ , and it irritated her just how much he was good at this sort of thing—

She felt the familiar pressure building up once more, and as her breaths became heavier and heavier, just when she was a few seconds close to coming, he had stopped and propped himself over, hovering over her. “What the hell, you jerk! Why did you—” a moan escaped her lips as he slammed inside her roughly, though the reaction was more of a surprise.

“… Did I hurt you…?” for once, concern flickered through his eyes, and when she shook her head no, he straightened his shoulders. “Get comfortable.”

Before she could even utter another word, he slid back out of her…

… only to ram back in more forceful than before.

What shocked her was that he was able to continue on with that kind of pace, hard and fast, all the while running his tongue all over her. She screamed when he ran his tongue over her sensitive buds, and squealed when he left kiss marks all over her torso and neck.

The next release she had been longing for was forthcoming, and she screamed herself hoarse as she felt him grab her shoulders as he fastened his pace. She knew Sougo was controlling himself from screaming out loud as well when he covered her lips with his own. Not surprisingly, the pent-up frustration that Okita had inside him for two months had been let out several thrusts later, as Kagura felt the warm, familiar feeling pulsing inside her, making her moan louder against the greedy lips that was still kissing her hungrily.

“O-Okita—” she mumbled as soon as she pulled away from his kiss and sat up, him still inside of her. Her breathing was uneven, and she was trying her best to still her beating heart. Lovemaking always made her heart race, but this was special, as it had been some time since they have engaged in such activities and—

“It’s ‘Sougo’.” He reminded her sternly, his red-colored orbs glaring at her sapphire-colored ones. “Four years, and you still call me ‘Okita’?”

“Fine, you spoiled brat.” She rolled her eyes at him and cleared her throat before continuing. “S-Sougo, I—” another kiss, and she found herself flat on her back in less than a second. “H-hey…!”

“Call me out by my name, and I’ll make sure you’ll enjoy every moment of it.”

He slid out inside of her, and before she could yell at him for being unfair, Sougo thrust inside her further, using his left arm to lift her right leg up. “Go on, scream out my name.” he dared her, his hips never altering its pace. “Kagura. Scream.” Damn him, but he was using his commanding tone, something that she loves to hate.

Being dominated by him using that kind of tone had always been her deepest, dirtiest, and darkest secret.

... But of course, he mustn't know of it, as he might use it to his.... advantage. She might be an S most of the time, but for Sougo, she was willing to be an M  _if_  and only  _if_  he asked nicely...

... and he asks it using the commanding tone she loves so much.

Seconds later, she found herself screaming out his name as he brought her to her ecstasy.

* * *

 

“Feeling better now?”

It had taken her a quarter of an hour to calm herself, and this had been the question that Okita, or rather, Sougo, had asked her. Both of them had laid down on the  _futon_  after, and had the blanket wrapped around them as she laid on her side, her back pressing against his smooth torso.

“Y-yeah. My heart’s still… racing though.” She admitted.

Sougo placed a hand over her heart, but not before grabbing her left breast and squeezing it. She had half a mind to elbow him for that, but she was so  _hot_  and  _wet_  for him right now, it really did not matter anymore. “Guess we have to do something about that later.” The implication in his tone had jolted her, and for some reason that surprised even her, Kagura was looking forward to it.

“A-anyway…” she coughing, wanting to change the topic just so she could get her mind off of all the pervert stuff that was running through her mind right now. “Where are the kids…?” she asked, referring to her two sons, the two other reasons as to why she had gone home immediately. Truth be told, the female Yato felt embarrassed at the fact that her, a mother, wasn’t the typical stay-at-home mom who took care of the kids, but an alien hunter to boot. She wondered repeatedly if her babies resented her for her choices, but Sougo had assured her that the boys understood that mommy had to leave at times to make the galaxy a safer place.

“Souichirou is staying over at  _danna_ ’s place.” He replied, referring to their eldest who looked and acted  _exactly_  like him, complete from the color of the hair, down to the sadistic personality. “Told him to be a good boy to his grandpa so I can give him what he wants. Why he loves sukonbu, I have no idea.” At this, Okita Kagura smirked to herself, knowing that at least  _something_  in her had been passed on to her eldest.

“And… Soujirou?” the second son had his mother’s vermillion-colored locks and sapphire blue eyes, though it was evident that he had taken after his estranged uncle Kamui. “Where is he?”

“He’s staying for the night in the Shinsengumi compound. He says he wants to learn  _kendo_  from Kondo-san.”

“… And why did you decide to stay here all alone and masturbate over a photo of mine?” she teased.

“Is it my fault if I’m sexually longing for my wife?” at this, Kagura turned to look at him, alarm evident in her eyes. “Why do you look so surprised?”

“N-nothing…!” for Sougo to be so honest about his feelings surprised her, but then again, he was… difficult to understand at times. He really was a man of few words, and he preferred to show it through his actions than through his words, and she had to admit, he delivered…  _quite well_  when it came to demonstration his affections. “J-just surprised that you had those photos…”

 “Can’t blame me. I’m a guy who has needs… and those needs can only be fulfilled by a wife who isn’t here.” He said quietly.

 “… If it makes you feel any better, I’ll be staying here for four months and—” before she could even continue, he had begun nipping the skin on her neck. “Hey…! I’m not done talking yet—”

 “No time to lose. I’ve got four months left, and I’d better start now.”

 She wanted to yell out loud that he was such an idiot for even  _thinking_  that he only had four months left, but hell, who was she to complain if he was such a  _skillful_  and  _attentive_  lover?

 This was the best homecoming present she had ever received from her husband, and she couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
